Juste un geste de vous!
by liberlycaride
Summary: Je l'ai fait en écoutant un des chansons du Roi Soleil. Si vous aimez les trucs choupinets à souhait...


_**Juste un geste de vous!**_

_Harry Potter, le Héros, le Survivant, celui-qui-a-survécu, a gagné._

_Il a réussi à tuer Voldemort._

_Non, il n'avait pas peur._

_Il avait juste la haine contre cet homme qui tuait d'innocentes personnes._

_Il n'avait pas eu peur mais, ce soir, il avait peur._

_Il avait peur que l'homme qu'il aimait, parce qu'il est gay, le jette._

_Il avait demandé à sa meilleure amie une idée, de l'aide pour le conquérir._

_Un moyen pour faire sa déclaration._

_Une déclaration digne d'un Gryffondor mais aussi rusé qu'un Serpentard._

_Et il l'a trouvé._

_Ce moyen._

_Ce soir, Harry Potter allait faire sa déclaration à sa Némésis._

_Ça faisait 3 ans qu'ils couchaient ensemble, que lui, Harry, avait donné sa virginité._

_3 ans qu'il avaient commencé et 2 ans et demi qu'Harry avait su qu'il était tombé amoureux de ce blondinet peroxydé._

_Si, ce soir, ça ne marchait pas._

_Il ne vivrait pas._

_Il laisserait tomber pour rejoindre ses parents._

_Juste ce soir, il avait peur que son coeur se casse en mille morceaux._

_Seul sa Némésis pourrait lui donner l'avenir ou lui faire rejoindre le passé..._

Alors, comme ça, Harry va chanter ?

Oui Ron. Arrête de répéter. Et ferme ta bouche.

Je...je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire...c'est...c'est...dingue! Amoureux de la fouine...de Malfoy...de ce narcissique...de ce blondinet...de ce con de mer...

_Hermione lui jeta un sort de silence._

_Elle aimait bien son petit ami mais parfois, elle en avait marre._

_Ça faisait deux jours maintenant qu'ils avaient tous eu leurs ASPICS._

_Là, c'était le dernier jour._

_Ils étaient en train de fêter la fin de leurs études, la fin de la bataille..._

_...et c'était là qu'Harry allait avouer à tout le monde qu'il était amoureux de Draco Malfoy._

_Harry était un garçon timide._

_Mais depuis leur troisième année, il avait changé._

_Il était toujours mince avec une peau blanche comme la porcelaine, les même yeux émeraudes, la bouche aussi rouge que les fraises et les même cheveux noirs rebelles aux reflets auburns._

_La seule différence était qu'il s'était musclé._

_Pas autant que Ron ou Blaise mais ça se voyait._

_Il avait toujours cet air androgyne mais il ne s'en complexait plus depuis que Malfoy avait dit 'J'aime bien quand tu as cette petit touche féminine.'_

_Il était aussi naïf et même s'il avait perdu sa virginité, il avait toujours ce regard innocent._

_Mais aujourd'hui, derrière le rideau, il avait, en plus de ce regard innocent, la lueur de la détermination._

_Il était prêt._

_Il sortit de derrière le rideau et se posta derrière le micro._

_Il regarda ensuite l'horizon, cherchant la chevelure claire mais ne la trouvant pas, il se renfrogna._

_Il souffla pour avoir du courage._

_Il s'était habillé comme un prince parce que c'était à ça que représentait la chanson._

_Il venait du Roi Soleil._

_Il voulait chanter pour un prince._

_Pour son prince._

_Pour lui, il se trouvait comme un laquais._

_Son serviteur._

_Pour lui, il ferait tout._

_Pour lui, il chanterait son amour en espérant qu'il ne se ferait pas jeter._

_Le début de la musique était vif comme lui._

_Vif comme le feu._

_*_

_Si j'étais un mystère,_

_._

_Quel mirage_

_._

_Voudrais-tu voir_

_apparaître?_

_._

_Je peux être l'envers_

_._

_De l'image_

_._

_Ou dévoiler son contraire,_

_._

_Si j'étais un rêve_

_éphémère_

_Que tu devais conquérir_

_._

_Serais-je une ombre_

_passagère_

_._

_Ou ton avenir_

_Sa voix trembla à la phrase, il avait peur qu'elle soit passagère..._

_Juste un geste de vous_

_Et je suivrai le message_

_._

_Un regard qu'on déjoue_

_Et je tournerai la page_

_._

_Sans rien dire, d'un_

_sourire_

_._

_Faire semblant de ne_

_rien voir_

_._

_Juste un geste entre_

_nous_

_C'est ce qu'il me faut_

_pour savoir_

_._

_Pour m'avoir..._

_._

_Si j'étais sans mystère,_

_._

_Quel courage_

_._

_Aurais-tu pour me_

_connaître?_

_._

_Je peux être moi-même_

_._

_Qu'un visage_

_._

_Ou te rester étrangère,_

_Sa voix sembla éteinte à ce moment-là..._

_Si j'étais un loup_

_solitaire_

_Que tu devais découvrir_

_._

_Oserais-tu vraiment_

_le faire_

_._

_Sans me prévenir_

_._

_Juste un geste de vous_

_Et je suivrai le message_

_._

_Un regard qu'on déjoue_

_Et je tournerai la page_

_._

_Sans rien dire, d'un_

_sourire_

_._

_Faire semblant de ne_

_rien voir_

_._

_Juste un geste entre_

_nous_

_C'est ce qu'il me faut_

_pour savoir_

_._

_Pour m'avoir_

_Soudain, une voix chanta à sa place..._

_...son coeur battait plus vite..._

_...c'était sa voix..._

_...il ne voulait pas se retourner pour ne pas que ce rêve se brise donc il joua le jeu._

_Draco: Comment tu m'attends?_

_La voix avait l'intonation de demande._

_Harry: Autrement..._

_Sa voix était toujours éteinte._

_Draco: Que sais-tu de moi?_

_La voix semblait crier._

_Alors, il répondit..._

_Harry: Si c'est un autre que_

_tu vois..._

_La voix semblait demander encore._

_Draco: Comment d'un reflet?_

_Là, Harry répondit en déterminant._

_Harry: Différent!_

_Il se tourna enfin pour voir le blond juste à un pas de lui._

_Draco: Viendrais-tu à moi?_

_La voix semblait suppliante._

_Alors, Harry répondit en souriant._

_Changeant un peu les paroles._

_Harry: Oui, si c'est_

_juste pour toi_

_._

_Juste un geste de toi..._

_Harry se retourna pour faire face au publique et continua à chanter la chanson._

_Juste un geste de vous_

_Et je suivrai le message_

_._

_Un regard qu'on déjoue_

_Et je tournerai la page_

_._

_Sans rien dire, d'un_

_sourire_

_._

_Faire semblant de ne_

_rien voir_

_._

_Juste un geste entre_

_nous_

_C'est ce qu'il me faut _

_._

_Juste un geste de vous_

_Et je suivrai le message_

_._

_Un regard qu'on déjoue_

_Et je tournerai la page_

_._

_Sans rien dire, d'un_

_sourire_

_._

_Faire semblant de ne_

_rien voir_

_._

_Juste un geste entre_

_nous_

_C'est ce qu'il me faut..._

_._

_Juste un geste entre_

_nous_

_C'est ce qu'il me faut_

_pour savoir_

_._

_Pour m'avoir..._

_*_

_Il tint encore un peu le micro._

_Il pleurait._

_Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait pleuré, non, commencé à pleurer._

_Il regarda lentement vers le blond._

_Ce dernier souriait._

_Soudain, Harry se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait._

_Il rougit et courut._

_Il courrait toujours et c'est seulement quand il arriva au bord du lac, tout près du saule pleureur qu'il s'arrêta._

_Il se posa contre l'arbre._

_Il avait chanté !_

_Il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte._

_Il avait chanté et en plus, en face de plusieurs élèves et professeurs !_

_Devant le directeur!_

_Devant Snape!_

_Le pire..._

J'ai chanté devant Draco...

_Il tomba à genoux en se cachant les yeux derrières ses mains._

Mon dieu ! Je suis trop gêné ! Oh dieu !

Merci mais je préfère que ça s'arrête à la chanson. Que tu m'appelles dieu, c'est trop.

_Harry rougit._

_Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait parler avec l'ironie dans la voix en se mettant en valeur._

_Harry se retourna pour faire face à l'intrus._

Malfoy...

_Sa voix trembla un peu mais il espérait que le blond ne l'ait pas perçu._

_Ce dernier sourit._

_On dirait qu'il l'ait entendu._

Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas...Draco?

_Harry frissonna._

_Le blond avait dit son prénom d'une voix grave et sensuelle._

_Draco le prit et le releva._

_Il le plaqua contre l'arbre._

Harry...

_Le brun gémit._

_Il accrocha ses éclairants yeux émeraudes dans les envoûtants yeux argentés._

Harry, tu aurais pu me dire ça intimement à la place de le faire devant quarante milles personnes.

_Harry rougit._

_En fait, il avait beaucoup hésité entre les deux mais il s'était dit..._

Bah...j'ai préféré faire quelque chose de voyant puisque je suis connu pour ça...et j'avais peur...

_Dit-il tristement..._

_Draco lui releva la tête jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres._

_Il posa ses propres lèvres chastement au début mais la passion fit place et il força la barrière des lèvres et des dents pour ensuite jouer avec la langue rose._

_L'Elu gémit encore en s'arquant._

_Il posa ses mains autour du cou du blond et commença à triturer les mèches soyeuses._

_Draco soupira._

Je ne t'ai pas vraiment répondu...

_Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco._

_Il avait hâte mais en même temps, peur de connaître la réponse._

Harry James Potter...qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi...

_Le brun frémit au baiser papillon du blond._

J'ai bien des défauts...

_Soupira le blond._

J'en ai aussi...

Et les disputes?

On dit que les disputes rendent les couples plus soudés...

Pas question que je porte l'enfant...je suis 100% actif et dominant...

Dans notre relation, j'ai toujours été passif et dominé...de toute façon, je préfère ça...et pour les enf...QUOI?!

_Harry écarquilla les yeux._

_Il n'arrivait pas à y croire._

_Il se demanda si son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours..._

_Draco lui fit un sourire moqueur..._

Tu devrais aussi y aller mollo avec ta voix...je ne veux pas finir sourd...

_Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte..._

_Draco s'avança vers lui, le prit par la taille et dis tout près de l'oreille._

Je ne veux pas t'épouser si tu as la bouche pleine de mouche...

_Harry la ferma de suite._

Alors? Ta réponse?

_Harry voulu tourner la tête mais ne pu et le garda sur l'épaule carré du blond._

Oui...

_Souffla-t-il._

Oui quoi?

_Là, Harry ne rigolait plus._

_Il donna un coup de poing gentil au blond._

_Gentil mais c'est quand même un coup de poing._

Bon...ça va...veux-tu que je te le demande version romance ? ok...

_Draco se mit à genoux devant le Survivant._

_Il le regarda avec un air solennel._

Harry James Potter, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

_Harry le remit sur ses pieds en pouffant._

_Il s'arrêta._

_Voilà qu'il rigolait comme une fille._

_Draco le vit mais ne dit rien._

_Ou presque._

Je te trouve mignon quand tu rigoles comme ça. Alors...ta réponse ?

Oui, je veux vous épouser Draco Lucius Malfoy...

_Draco l'embrassa d'un baiser fougueux et langoureux._

Harry James Potter Malfoy...ça sonne bien...et pour la question des enfants ?

_Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry lui fit un sourire magnifique._

Je suis d'accord pour porter nos enfants. Tu en voudrais combien ?

_Draco fit mine de réfléchir..._

Pourquoi pas...huit ? C'est mon chiffre porte-bonheur.

_Il regarda autour et ne voyant personne, demanda à Harry._

Et si...on faisait notre premier bébé maintenant ?

Quoi ?! Mais, je n'ai pas de potion et si quelqu'un vient ? De plus, il fait froid !

_Draco lui fit un sourire malicieux._

_Il mit un sort de chaleur sur eux, un sort d'invisibilité et lui montra une fiole aux couleurs étranges qui déviait entre le pourpre et le bleu roi._

Draco...tu...tu...

C'est ma surprise...ah oui...

_Il chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et montra à son futur compagnon une bague en or blanc sertie d'émeraude tout autour._

_Il lui mit la bague à l'annulaire gauche._

Comme ça, on voit que tu es mon fiancé et aussi qu'aucun mec éventuel ne puisse te toucher...

_Il le regarda d'un air gourmand et prédateur._

_Avec une pincée de jalousie._

Et maintenant, si on faisait l'aîné ?

_Il colla le brun contre l'arbre et prit soin de l'effeuiller._

_Un par un, chemise en soie vert émeraude, pantalon noir du même matière et même les baskets et chaussettes vertes._

_Harry n'était pas en reste._

_Il avait déjà effacé les chaussures par magie, la chemise argentée était déjà par terre et il avait commencé à s'attaquer au bouton du pantalon en lin noir._

_Ils étaient tout deux en boxer._

_L'un en bleu-gris et l'autre en noir._

_Harry allait enlever le boxer noir quand Draco conjura un sort qui colla les mains du brun au-dessus de sa tête comme si le blond lui tenait les poignets._

_Il gémit._

_Il était vrai qu'il était passif mais il voulait aussi participer !_

_Draco était partit taquiner les tétons chocolats, il descendit encore et commença à dessiner des arabesques sur le ventre bronzé._

_Harry gémit._

Dracoo...

_Le blond releva la tête et il lui fit un regard plus prédateur qui fit frissonner le brun._

_Draco était en train de mimer l'acte sexuel dans son nombril._

_En ayant assez, il descendit encore plus bas et vit son trésor caché par un tissu bleu-gris._

_Il releva ses yeux jusqu'à voir des émeraudes._

_Il lui fit un sourire carnassier que seul les carnivores pouvaient faire._

_Il enleva le tissu avec ses dents en prenant soin de ne pas toucher l'objet de désir._

Dracooo...s'il te plaît...

_Le blond secoua la tête._

_Il ne voulait pas détacher son amant parce que ce soir, tout serait pour son brun._

_Ce soir, Harry goûterait aux merveilles._

_Se serait la preuve de son amour._

_Il souffla sur le sexe tendu et lécha juste le bout violacé._

_Il embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses fines, fit glisser ses doigts pour caresser les deux boules sensibles._

_Il remonta pour embrasser les lèvres rougit et redescendit._

_Il allait enfin goûter à ce sexe désirable._

_Il suça d'abord le début et glissa sa langue le long de la hampe._

_Quand il entendit le gémissement de plaisir, il ne pu résister et la prit en bouche._

_Harry s'arqua._

_C'était un véritable délice._

_Il mit sa tête en arrière et haleta._

_Draco allait et venait sur son sexe et s'il n'arrêtait pas, il ne pourrait pas résister._

Draco...je...je vais...

_Draco s'arrêta._

_Ce qui lui valu un soupire de soulagement mélangé à de la frustration._

_Il lui fit boire la potion._

_Puis embrassa de nouveau les lèvres rouges si tentantes._

_En même temps, il commença à le préparer en mettant le premier doigt._

_Tout pour faire oublier le goût de la potion._

_Harry ne l'avait même pas sentit tellement les lèvres qui l'embrassait étaient expérimentées._

_Mais il grimaça quand un deuxième doigt accompagna le premier._

_Draco voyant ça, prit le sexe quelque peu ramolli et le caressa sur toute la langueur._

_Harry oublia tout de suite les intrus même quand le troisième entra._

_Draco s'efforça de trouver la source de plaisir à l'intérieur tout en lui caressant la hampe de l'autre main et en l'embrassant._

_Quand il toucha la prostate, Harry cria en mordillant l'épaule blanche du blond._

_Ce dernier ce mordit les lèvres._

_C'est que ça faisait mal !_

_On pouvait tout dire, c'était son fiancé qui était un véritable carnivore ou même cannibale !_

_Comme le brun était assez préparé, et pour le punir, il s'enfonça brusquement dans l'étau humide et chaud._

_Il grogna._

_C'était tellement bon._

_Si serré, si lisse, si étroit...si chaud._

_Mais il s'efforça d'attendre._

_Harry n'était pas encore près._

_Le dit brun se concentra sur le plaisir ressentit._

_Il aimait quand Draco entrait en lui._

_Il se sentait protégé, aimé mais là, le blond était entré en lui si fortement qu'il avait eu du mal à garder le crie de douleur._

_Il cacha sa tête au creux de l'épaule du blond._

_Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier voit les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues._

_Mais le blond l'avait prédit et lui caressa le dos en de mouvement circulaire._

_Il prit les jambes du brun et les mit jusqu'à la hauteur de ses hanches._

_Harry y croisa ses jambes._

_Draco défit son lien magique ce qui permit au brun de nouer ses mains derrière la nuque du blond._

_Draco haletait._

_Il ne pouvait plus tenir, il fallait qu'il bouge mais quand il allait ressortir pour mieux s'enfoncer, Harry bougea sa hanche comme pour dire qu'il était prêt._

_Alors, Draco commença._

_De haut en bas, de bas en haut._

_C'était comme une danse que seul eux connaissaient._

_Il bougèrent lentement d'abord._

_Le bassin se cognant aux fesses rebondis._

_Le sexe entrant dans l'antre chaude._

_Mais plus le blond sentait l'étau se resserrer, plus il touchait la prostate._

_Et plus il touchait la prostate et plus le brun sentait le plaisir monter ce qui faisait qu'il s'enfermait dans un piège cette long tige dure et palpitante._

_C'était un cercle vicieux._

_Ils le savaient._

_Ils le savouraient._

_Ils passèrent à la vitesse supérieur._

_Les va-et-vient devinrent saccadés._

_Draco cognant le plaisir du brun qui se raccrochait à lui comme une bouée et qui complétait le mouvement en cherchant ce bassin qui cognait toujours contre ses fesses rondes._

_Ils regardèrent en même temps la lune qui s'était élevée._

_Leurs mouvements se firent saccadés._

_Ils n'arrivaient plus à réfléchir._

_Ce qui comptait était le plaisir._

_Le touché, le sentir en lui, la sensation grisante qu'on atteignait la jouissance._

_Ils arrivèrent au point de non retour._

_Harry n'avait plus de souffle à ce moment-là et souffla juste le nom aimé..._

Draco...

_Quand au dernier, il grogna comme une bête._

_C'était toujours la même chose._

_Comme s'il était redevenu un animal._

_Avec lui, il se sentait toujours sauvage._

_Avec sa Némésis, c'était une explosion de plaisir._

_Il ne regretta pas sa décision._

_Ils soufflèrent tous les deux en joignant leurs mains._

_Harry releva la tête et regarda son âme soeur._

_Les iris argentés accrochées aux pierres émeraudes._

Harry...

_Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baisé chaste et humide._

_Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer._

_Il allait enfin avoir une famille._

_Le blond s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota._

On pari combien que se sera un garçon ?

_Harry sourit._

_Il n'allait pas parier._

_Dans toute la famille Malfoy, il n'y avait que des hommes et chez les Potter aussi._

Espérons que les gênes de ma mère m'aideront. Sa famille n'avait que des femmes. De plus, que des garçons, se sera trop fatiguant.

_**Voilà un OS toute choupinet!**_

_**J'étais en train d'écouter le Roi Soleil quand j'ai eu la visite de ma muse qui me disait: Fait un OS avec ta chanson favorite...Fais-le...Fais-le...**_

_**Alors, je l'ai fait!**_

_**Je remercie toujours Cleo qui m'aide pour l'orthographe, les phrases purement Serpentardes et pour les scènes chaudes.**_

_**Je n'ai jamais été vraiment douée pour écrire les trucs hots!**_

_**Lol!**_

_**En attendant la suite du Prophétie des éléments by Cleo McPhee, je suis en train d'écrire la suite de mon fic Et si Lily avait choisi Sévy...**_

_**Je vous invite à les lire!**_

_**Je continuerai à écrire des OS tous originaux !**_

_**Ciao !**_


End file.
